


The Old College Try

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam, Brother/Sister Incest, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Genderswap, Impregnation, Incest Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's getting ready to graduate from high school and Dean's worried about Sam up and leaving him. So he starts plotting to get Sam pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old College Try

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Sam's getting ready to graduate from high school and Dean's worried about Sam up and leaving him. So he decided to get Sam pregnant. Sam can know or not but either way Dean stops using a condom and fucks Sam every chance he gets.

Dean was a man with a plan. Not a good plan, granted, but a plan just the same. Sam wanted to go to Stanford. Dean didn’t want Sam to go to Stanford. Pregnant eighteen year olds don’t generally go to college. So.

It wasn’t that hard to figure out the logistics. Sam circled the date of her period on her planning calendar. Piece of cake to work out when she’d be ovulating.

He set things up for two weeks before D-Day, nagging her to have sex without a condom, talking about how itchy and uncomfortable it was. He got her to agree a few times, on the condition that he pull out, which he always did. That way when the right day came around and he didn’t pull out in time, she’d buy it was an accident. The whole thing was foolproof.

By some minor miracle Dad was off on a hunt the day that Sam was set to ovulate. She was even in one of her rare non-bitchy moods. When Dean found her studying on the couch that afternoon he decided to make his play.

He settled in next to Sam casually, like he was just there to watch TV. She ignored him. After a minute he slid one hand up under her shirt and rubbed circles around her nipple through her bra. Sam sighed and shifted her legs a little further apart, but pretended to keep reading. Dean slid his other hand up under her skirt, stroking the smooth skin of her inner thigh. She shivered and her legs spread further, inviting him in.

“You know what I like about you?” she said, still looking at her math book. “You’re subtle.”

“I’m a man of mystery.” He pressed his hand between her legs and was surprised to feel silky wetness. Not like Sam to go commando. He pushed one finger inside her to feel how hot and tight she was. She gave up on pretending to ignore him and rocked her hips eagerly, trying to get more.

“Study break,” Dean said, and lifted her onto his lap. She wrapped an arm around his neck and ground her clit against the bulge in his jeans.

He lifted her t-shirt off in one motion, revealing the plain white cotton bra underneath. Her nipples poked through the fabric, small and hard. Dean unfastened the bra slowly. He loved this part. The first glimpse of Sam’s bare breasts always excited him. They were paler than the rest of her tan skin, always hidden away. No other man had ever looked at them, had ever felt how full and soft they were in his hands. Dean nuzzled against them and sucked one Sam’s nipples into his mouth. She dug her fingers into his hair.

Suddenly Dean realized that if his little plan worked then nine months from now it would be his baby sucking on this nipple. He imagine Sammy’s beautiful breasts swelling up even bigger, heavy with milk to feed the child he was about to put in her. He groaned against her skin. He was so turned on he could barely function.

Fortunately Sam was on her game. She had his cock out of his pants already, and was rubbing it teasingly against her slit. Dean picked her up a little by the hips and slammed her down on it, nothing but skin between them.

Sam gasped in surprise. “Dean, condom! We’ve talked about this.”

Dean leaned in until his lips brushed her ear and used his softest, darkest voice. “Come on, Sammy. Want you so much. Want to be inside you. Want to feel you.”

He felt her melt against him. “Just make sure you pull out.”

Dean nodded, although he wasn’t about to do any such thing, and Sam started to fuck herself on his cock in earnest, rubbing her own breasts, her head thrown back.

“So hot, Sammy. So fucking beautiful.” He flicked his thumb against her clit, and watched her face get damp and flush. Good. He’d heard a girl’s more likely to get pregnant if she gets off. The thought of Sam’s body drawing his come up into her womb, marking her his forever, had him right on the edge.

Then Sam shoved against his shoulder. “Pull out,” she said, and started to climb off him.

Shit. Dean couldn’t allow that. This was the best chance he was ever going to get. Before he’d had time to think about it he had her pinned down on her back, wrists tightly gripped in his hand.

“Dean, what the hell?” The way she wriggled against him as she struggled created more friction between them. Sam was close to coming, too, he could see it in the red of her lips and the glassy sheen over her eyes. Her struggling turned into something else as her hips began to rock in a tiny, involuntary motion.

“Why you so hot to come inside me?” Sam demanded, somewhere between pissed and turned on. “You that keen to knock me up?”

Dean didn’t answer. There was a spark in Sam’s eye and she smirked. “Jesus, you really are. You want me to have your baby, Dean?”

She was teasing him, maybe mocking him, but just hearing her say the words was so hot that he couldn’t help himself. “Christ, yes, Sammy, want to fill you so full of my come, want to put my baby inside you.”

Sam moaned and started to rock against him harder. “Yeah? You want to stuff me all full with my big brother’s kid, huh? Make me so big I can’t hide it anymore. Everyone will know what a whore I am for my brother’s cock.”

Hearing Sam talk like that was all of Dean’s fantasies brought to life. “Fuck, soon as you have this one I’m gonna fill you up again. Gonna keep you pregnant all the time. Won’t even remember what it’s like without my baby in your belly. Gonna make you swell up so big with my kids.”

When Dean laid his hand on Sam’s flat stomach she came hard, lips parted in a silent cry. “Take it all, Sammy, take my kid,” Dean groaned. He thrust his way through his orgasm, trying to push his come as deep inside her as he could. He kept his hand on Sam’s stomach, and the thought of the baby he was making there kept him coming, load after load, until his balls clenched futilely, wrung dry.

Afterward, there was a long silence. Sam got up and started dressing matter-of-factly.

“Um,” Dean said. He wasn’t sure if he should apologize, or rejoice, or what.

“Don’t worry,” Sam said, “there won’t be any kinky incest babies.” She looked over at him. “I’m on the pill, dumbass. I just played along to find out why you’d developed the sudden latex allergy. Now I know. Douche move, Dean. The douchiest.”

She walked out the door. Dean figured he should have seen this coming. Sammy wasn’t Stanford material for nothing.


End file.
